Do You Believe In Magic?
by Jess Obsession
Summary: Before the story, I will ask you a question that may seem a little strange. Just answer this question: do you believe in magic? Probably not. The majority of people do not believe because I never really saw something that seemed magical. But bear with me: you do not believe in God just because He never really saw? I think not. Now, you can read the story and then reflect your thoug
1. Chapter 1

Jessye was a girl extremely dark eyes , her hair was the same, dark brown . She was always simple and modest , and did not believe in anything that had to do with magical things . She never believed in these kids and surreal things like Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny . Or these monsters invented by parents to frighten their children . She does not believe in any of this and refuses to believe . He also had no imagination to write stories , draw, or even dream ... For this reason , she lived alone in her room , listening to music and using the computer. That was her routine , while vacationing . Jessye live in a home that is next to a scary forest called the Forest of Darkness . It has this name because everyone who came in, were never seen again . This forest was feared by all . But not by Jessye . She was in and out of the forest with no problem . But only by day , she was never at night .

At times , Jessye out of his room and sat beneath a tree that is right in front of your house , and stayed there for hours . With a pencil and sketchbook in hand, trying to get some idea , think of anything to draw. For days , weeks , months , same thing . Always failing.

- Why is this so hard ? - She thought - How can it be so complicated to have ideas ?

And these questions echoed inside her head for hours and hours without ever being answered . With the same routine every day, she would never have even imagination .


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quiet Saturday night , Jessye woke with a noise , without knowing what . It was 22:14 , his parents were asleep and had no one else agreed . Then she looked out her bedroom window - you could see the forest right in front of the house - and could see a glow coming from the dreaded Forest of Darkness .

- What could it be ? - She wondered inside his mind . - I'll see what is ...

Then she got out of bed , walked to the door of her room and went into the hallway , carefully , not to make any noise that would wake her parents . Carefully, she descended the stairs and went to the kitchen to get the key to the front door. She picked it up and opened the door , then left without making any noise .

The brightness increased and seemed to be calling to the center of the forest .

- Strange ... - She said already in the yard , in front of the forest - But what's this ?

Jessye entered the forest without fear , and found a trail of floating lights only two colors : gold and silver . She liked the fact that these incredible lights are showing a path . What could this be? And then the lights made a circle around her . And she just stared in wonder this scene that probably no one saw .

Then a noise in the trees made her cringe .

- What is that ? Is it something evil ? Is it because of that no one has ever managed to get out of this forest ? - She thought .

Suddenly , amidst the trees , came a boy of about 15 years , eyes and light brown hair , looking a bit like gold - very lovely , in the opinion of Jessye - with a very different this season clothes - clothes seemed Medieval Era - and he had a white rabbit following him . Jessye fell to the ground in fright .

- Oh , what a lady is doing in the forest at this time of night ? - He said extending his hand to lift it . - My condolences if I scared you , milady .

- No problem ... - She took the hand of the boy - But who are you ?

- Well , my name is Harris , Heaven Wood. And this is my Jack Rabbit . And you ? - He asked .

- I'm Jessye , Mississippi . - Answered .

- It is a pleasure to meet you , milady . - Harris took the mother and kissed Jessye .

She was embarrassed and laughed - The pleasure is all mine.

- But what are you doing here in the middle of the forest ?

- Well , I was asleep and awoke to the sound , and then I got here . - She said with a crooked smile.

- Harris , we have to go , hurry! - Jack Rabbit said .

- This bunny just talk ! - Jessye said frightened - How well the rabbit spoke !

- Ah ... He says since he was a puppy . - Harris replied .

- That's right , I'm a magic rabbit . - Said the rabbit jumping near the girl.

- But ... This is impossible ! Magic does not exist ! - She refused to believe .

- If magic does not exist , what is it ? - Harris 's hand began to glow and drop sparks as those bright lights that guided her to this place in the forest.

- So were you ... - Was the only thing that came out of the mouth while the girl was enamored with the lights .

- Well, I go out at night to train my skills in magic . - He laughed - And that's why you came here .

- Harris , we have to go before the soldiers of Queen Katie find us ! - The rabbit seemed to be getting insecure and desperate.

- I know Jack . - Answered Harris - Good Jessye was very nice meeting you, but now I have to go. - He said a little sad and dull .

- But ... Can I go with you ? Pra ... I do not know , know ? - She asked with a very cute face .

- No, sorry , but you are the real world and could not go to the Kingdom of Heaven Wood. - He said .

- Why can not I go?

- Well , you are the real world and Queen Katie hates people from the real world . - Harris replied .

- Hates ? But why? - Jessye asked curiously .

- I do not know why , but I think the last time someone came to the real world Heaven Wood , wanted to steal all the magic kingdom and almost killed the Queen Katie .

- Our . And you think I would do such a thing? - She asked sarcastically.

- I think not, but ...

- Oh , come on! - Jessye said excited - I just want to know that realm . - She said with a face that makes anyone feel sorry .

- I think ... Okay ... But not now . - Harris said .

- Thank you ! - Jessye took a big hug the boy . He was surprised .

- Wow ... You are well strong. - He said . Then she released him and laughed .

- So ... When will you take me to his kingdom ?

- Tomorrow morning at 09:00 , I'll be free . Therefore , wake up early ok ? - Said Harris .

- Ok ! Ah ... I have to go before my parents wake up and I'm not sleeping .

- Sure , you can go . - He said - Jessye Goodbye !

And so she went back to her house with the craziest thoughts you could have. Now she would have to live an adventure .


End file.
